


when a flower doesn't bloom

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, hanahaki disease au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: you fix the environment in which it blooms, but even then it's already too late.





	when a flower doesn't bloom

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy it's been a while and here's a one-shot since it's slowed down at work and i've managed to get some decent sleep.

It's sad, that's all Lance can feel when he see's those little bright pink sakurasou blossoms looked back at him cradled in the palm of his hand after being forced upwards with half-eaten food. He couldn't help but laugh knowing full that the action would cause more harm than good. Causing, even more, pain to his already weak form, making the shaking of his body increased and his breathing to become even more tasking than it should have been for even a normal person. Whenever he coughs up the petals he can see those pitying looks that are given-- another person is going to be lost to this disease. 

It's sad, just how much he cares about someone he knew that he would never have a chance of being with. Someone who probably cares even less about the fact that he exists. Everything was peaceful for a time Lance was able to ignore his symptoms, to go about his life with minimal discomfort from the flowers slowly filling his lungs and pouring out from behind his lips. Now things have changed, he's in such close contact with him, with Keith the person he's fallen for harder than he ever imagined was possible. Causing him to wake up late at night, sweaty and tired, that scratchy feeling in the back of his throat and the big gulping breaths just so he could breathe, or at least try to. The blanket being coated with several tiny wet blossoms by the time he was able to breathe with less difficulty. 

Sakurasou blossoms.

Lance couldn't stop himself from laughing at the meaning behind these little flowers looking back at him. Desire or long-lasting love. How sad. How cruel. How such a beautiful little flower, with such a heavy meaning behind it, could be the end of his life, but still he loved these little blossoms. 

It was hard, but Lance finally decided that these feelings and his health slowly deteriorating would just bring the team down, so he did the only thing he thought would be best for himself, for Keith and the team. He pays for the surgery needed to have the flowers removed from his lungs. Lance looked at the small little blossoms littered on the nightstand next to his bed, it proved that what he was felt something real even if his feeling were to forever go unnoticed by the other it would be alright. These flowers were real enough to prove that he felt something. 

A week later, those little blossoms appeared from behind Keith's own lips. Sticking to his lips while he tried to focus on the task at hand but unable to. It was hard, the flowers not giving Keith a moments rest. It is only when Keith notices the little flowers on Lance's bed side that he see's everything click into place for Keith, who ask him why he never said anything, why he opted to keep those little flowers by his side when he's already rid himself of the disease of the feelings that he shared for Keith and that Keith has for him, but he can only watch him with tired eyes unable to answer him, to soothe the pain Keith was feeling from flowers or learning that Lance had the same feelings because... 

He couldn't feel anything at all.


End file.
